Among THEM
by s55scorpions55
Summary: After the fall of civilization the dead now walk the earth and those that survived must adapt to a new world


**_Please Note:_** This is my very first attempt at writhing a short story and i would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read this. I would appreciate each and everyone's honest opinion because i want to take this project that i have been working on for 3 years so much further. This also only the 1st draft.

(An Introduction into this New World)

Among THEM: Prologue

A Door slams open and 2 figures emerge from a tall bricked building, they frantically run down the alleyway while gunshots can be heard from every direction. The duo take a left only to be met by a metal gate blocking their path. A noise can be heard on the other side and something steps out of the shadow towards the two, its right arm stretched out and its left hand pressing against the gate as it tries to grab at one of them but to no avail. The screams coming from this thing was horrible, the kind that makes you shiver and turn your tracks cold. The noise that it made quickly attracted the attention of others and they all start to move towards the gate trying to reach the pair. Wasting no more time they quickly turn around to take the right path before their pursuers catches up to them. As they make their way through the narrow walls they knock over a few dust bins to try and deter their pursuers until they reach another gate, luckily this gate is much smaller and the other side seems clear. They throw their weapons over the gate and quickly start climbing over doing so with ease, they jump down but are surprised by a Stalker that was laying silently against the wall to their left. It grabs at one of the men's leg but his companion quickly jams his machete into its skull killing it instantly.

"Thanks" The man said with a relieved tone.

"Hurry and grab your Pistol they are not far behind and their gunshots are attracting more of the Dead"

His companion nodded and quickly retrieved his weapon and they both continue to run down the alley looking for a way out. The men eventually reach a set of stairs leading to the streets but blocking their path is yet another metal gate. Like the first gate this one is not climbable and they quickly start looking around for something to break the lock and force it open. With the only item being metal pipe they grab it and jam it between the gates lock and handle and they push. Just as the lock starts to give way their only escape route becomes a death sentence when the Roamers on the street presses against the gate having been alerted to their presence by all the noise they made. Being trapped in the alley their only option is to fall back when they are suddenly grabbed from behind. The bandits caught up to them and a fist fight breaks out between the survivors. The younger man struggles while his older companion disarms his opponent and delivers a devastating blow on his throat making him fall to the ground in seconds. While he tries to locate his machete the younger man manages to get his foot behind the Bandit's and force him to the ground and starts to punch him in the face repeatedly until his companion tells him to move, he does so just as his machete pierces the skull of the Bandit.

Their Victory is short lived however as the gate behind them breaks open and the dead start swarming into the alley. With no time to retrieve his pistol the two men start running down the stairs back the way they came. Luckily for them most of the Roamers start to rip into the bodies of the bandits leaving only a handful to chase the two. They reach the metal gate and as they start climbing the dead catches up to them and they grabs the younger man's foot, he shakes violently trying to get loose but he loses his grip and falls forward hitting his head against the concrete ground. Everything goes blurry as he looks around trying to regain focus.

"David! … David!... " is all he can hear as everything fades to black.

End Prologue

* ** _Chapter 1: The Days Before:_** will go back to before the outbreak and introduce 3 of the main characters and give some insight on their Personality, History and Relationships with one another.


End file.
